Uriel (The Dresden Files)
Summary Uriel is a character in the Dresden Files. He is one of the seven archangels, and is described as "Heaven's spook". He is also known as the Watchman by Mab. During the events of Small Favor, he gifts Harry Dresden the ability to use soul fire, and offers him to confidence that God is looking out for Michael Carpenter. Dresden summons him during Changes in hopes to obtain the power to save his daughter, and although Uriel cannot give him anymore power, he does tell Dresden that Maggie truly is his daughter. He is a major, albeit mostly unseen character during Ghost Story, having been the one to carry Dresden's soul from his body and being all but outright stated to have arranged events so Dresden would be sent back to Earth so he could help his friends, and in the final chapter of the book he "evens the scales" in the war between heaven and hell, speaking seven words of absolute truth to restore Dresden's will to live to counteract the seven words of lies that made him want to kill himself. He appears again in Skin Game when in order to save Michael Carpenter from death at Nicodemus Archleone's hands (and redeem the souls of several people), he temporarily gives Michael his 'Grace', the source of his divine power. This renders him mortal for the majority of the book, though he regains his Grace at the end. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 3-C, possibly far higher Name: Uriel, the Watchman, the Quiet One Origin: Dresden Files Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Archangels predate the creation of time. Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery (Skilled in stealth and capable of moving silently), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a knife) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Angels are nothing but souls), Time Stop (Stopped time to talk to Dresden's ghost. Stopped time during the events of Skin Game for everyone but a few people), Cosmic Awareness/Omniscience (Angels have intellectus, a power which is described seeing all of reality at once. Archangels are aware of the True Names of all beings, implied to be aware of most aspects of Creation, which includes the multiverse), likely Precognition (Angels perceive time non-linearly and Uriel has shown knowledge of future events), possibly limited Acausality (limited type 3. Spiritual beings who can see the future in the Dresden Files is often the result of these beings having their consciousnesses exist in more than one point in time), Resistance Negation (Using a being's complete true name to channel a spell at them allows the bypassing of all defenses. Soulfire imbues magic with a "reality" that makes it more difficult to resist), Power Nullification (a normal angel was able to shut off Harry's sight with a word, Uriel should be superior), likely Law Manipulation (Superior to Mother Winter, who can change the laws of reality by sheer will power), likely Death Manipulation (Uriel was the one who killed all the first-born of Egypt during the passover), Power Bestowal (Granted Dresden the ability to use soulfire. Can grant people his Grace), Teleportation (Including from the real world to the Nevernever or to Purgatory), Telepathy (Telepathically spoke to Dresden on two occasions), Invisibility (Made himself and Harry invisible, even to Mort and Molly who could see invisible things), likely Reality Warping (Ferrovax, who is weaker than Uriel, is so powerful that reality cannot contain him and starts "bending around him every time he coughs"), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with souls and spirits who are animated memories), limited Madness Manipulation (Angels' true forms can damage people's minds to view, so they normally appear in human form), pseudo-Mind Manipulation (His halo causes people who view it remember every shameful act they ever choose to do and torments them with the knowledge of how easy it would have been to make a different choice) Shapeshifting (Capable of changing his appearance), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Word of God states that archangels are "absolute" beings that cannot be changed, even by things like Nemesis, a force capable of controlling multiple people who themselves resist mind manipulation) and Power Nullification (Angels can wield soulfire, which imbues their magic with a "stability" and "reality" that makes it difficult to negate. Archangels are able to cross thresholds without permission – which should strip them of the majority of their magic – and extend this ability to others), Absorption (When Dresden imbued his light with soulfire, it made Anduriel unable to absorb it all), Sealing (Uriel commented that there was no way Dresden's summoning circle would be able to contain him and left as soon as he felt like it), likely Resistance to Time Manipulation (Angels predate time, so its manipulation should not be very effective on them), likely Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Via having a vastly superior soul to Harry Dresden), likely Resistance to far more (Archangels are some of the most powerful beings in the setting and are effectively untouchable even to the likes of the White Council, the Red Court, the Black Court, the White Court, the Fae, and dragons, who have a vast variety of hax including life absorption, reality warping, law manipulation, death manipulation, fate manipulation, Immortality negation, petrification and more) Attack Potency: Human level | At least Galaxy level (Stated he was capable of unmaking galaxies. Word of God backed this up, stating Uriel is capable of annihilating galaxies with a thought. Dresden sensed that Uriel was capable of literally destroying "all planets. Everywhere"), likely far higher Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Likely faster than Mab), possible Infinite to Immeasurable (Predates time and could presumably move around when it didn't exist. Sees time non-linearly, which in Dresdenverse is normally the result of beings existing in multiple points across time. As one of the higher-end beings of the Dresdenverse, he may even be able to act and move along alternate higher dimensional flows of time, as Bob stated many powerful gods and Immortals in the verse were able to) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Galaxy Class, likely far higher Durability: Human level | At least Galaxy level (participated in the war against the fallen archangel Lucifer who should have been comparable in power), possibly far higher (it was stated that he possessed a "hideous absoluteness" that "would not yield or change even if the universe itself was unmade") Stamina: Unknown, but likely extremely high, if not limitless. Range: Galactic (Capable of annihilating entire galaxies with a thought), possibly Multiversal (Archangels are stated by Word of God and to a degree in universe to work on a multiversal scale) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius, likely nigh-omniscient via cosmic awareness. Conned the Father of Lies. Is admired by Mab, another extremely intelligent and manipulative being. Equal or superior to beings who know how to manipulating people into doing exactly what they want with only a few whispered words at the right time. Has cosmic awareness of the universe and likely other universes as well. Has a vast amount of combat experience, having been "fighting wars when this planet Earth was expanding gases". Has intellectus, which is essentially the ability to see and know all of reality at once. Weaknesses: Is restricted in his actions by various laws of the universe that prevent him from acting directly, except in an equal response to a violation of free will directly caused by the Fallen. Key: Without Grace | With Grace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Law Users Category:Angels Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Dresden Files Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters